


unfinished drafts of a request

by orphan_account



Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, art class, fuck man idk, i wrote this for a friend who paid my in hugs, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a couple unfinished drafts of a fic i was supposed to write for a friend
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Draft One

"Okay class, today we will be painting," Mr. Cool announced. "Do whatever you want, I don't care. I have to say I gave an assignment or I'll get fired, so yeah. Good luck, none of your shi- stuff is gonna make it to the art show."

In Gerard's opinion, Mr. Cool was not fucking cool, but he wasn't going to call a teacher uncool to his face. 

Gerard sighed as he got up to get his paints. The green just happened to be on the bottom shelf, so he squatted down to grab some.

He would have been just fucking fine if Billie Joe hadn't walked up to grab the red paint which was on the top shelf. He had to stretch slightly, and his shirt rode up revealing a slim stripe of skin.

Which wasn't attractive at all. Nope. Just kinda weird, because Gerard should not be staring at the skin on his best friend's back, and he definitely should not have been staring at his ass. Because best friends didn't do that shit.

Or maybe they did. Gerard had never had a best friend.

Billie turned and looked down at his friend, catching the younger boy staring as his ass. He smirked and watched as Gerard's face flushed.

"You painting a zombie?" Billie asked, gesturing to the green paint.

Well, fuck. Now Gerard had to paint a zombie.

"Yeah..." He muttered, quickly standing so he wasn't eye-level with his best friend's dick.

"That's badass. I'm gonna paint a heart but like a grenade heart, if you get what I'm saying," Billor replied, and fuck his voice took a different tone when he complimented Gerard and if that wasn't the hottest thing Gerard had ever heard, then call him a dead man. (?)

"Yeah, no- That sounds cool. I- Uh- I don't think I'll finish before class gets out. Wanna ask if we can stay after school?" Gerard stuttered, glancing down at the green jar of paint.

Billie grinned at him. "Yeah, sure, I'll drive us home."

\+ + + 

Gerard was just putting the final base coats on his zombie when Mr. Cool left. He muttered something about watching some video in the teachers lounge, but neither Billie nor Gerard paid him any attention.

"Hey, Gerard," Billie said, leaning over to look at Gerard's zombie. "That looks fucking awesome. Is it supposed to look like me?"

Gerard flushed as he looked at the zombie again and realised it was, in fact, a Billie Joe zombie. "Uhh... Yeah."

"Fuckin' awesome," Billie grinned, reaching out to touch Gerard's nose with his paint covered finger.

"Billie!" Gerard whined, wiping at the paint left on his face. "You bitch!"

Billie laughed, so Gerard stuck his hand in some leftover green paint and smeared it on Billie's cheek.

Of course, this prompted an all-out paint war. By the time it was over, both boys were covered in green and red paint, the colors smearing at points to make an ugly brownish color.

They stopped and stared at each other for a moment, taking in each others appearances. Billie smiled, tucking a stray strand of black hair behind Gerard's ear.

Of course, this made Gerard whine again because 'fuck, Billie, this shit takes for-fucking-ever to come out!'


	2. Draft Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second draft, also discarded

Gerard Way had never had a best friend before, but he was almost 1000% sure that best friends do not act the way he and his best friend, Billie Joe Armstrong, act. 

Sure, the average cuddling and cheek kisses are alright. Those could be considered platonic.

But the groping? That was harder to explain.

It had started with Billie jokingly grabbing his ass when he passed by Gerard in art class, and just progressed even more. Gerard was very okay with it because, _hello,_ Billie was hot as fuck.

But it was only in art class. Only when the fumes of Sharpies and paint wrecked their lungs did they act in any way sexual.

Gerard was goddamn sick of it.

\+ + +

"Hey, G-e-e!" Billie yelled after Gerard, drawing out his nickname. He ran up, just barely stopping himself from barrelling into the other raven haired man.

"What, Billie?" Gerard sighed, pretending to be exasperated.

"There's this art thingy downtown tonight, you wanna go with me?" 

"What the fuck do you mean by 'art thingy'?" Gerard had learned his lesson one too many times. 'Art thingy' roughly translates (in Billie language) into a painting session, an exhibit, a strip club, or breaking into the art room.

"This painting class. C'mon, man. Nobody's gonna be there because it's, like, the last class. Please?" Billie pleaded, going the extra mile and dropping to his knees to pretend to plead.

And god, what Gerard wouldn't give to get Billie on his knees like that again, but maybe not in front of the school in public viewing. Sure, Billie was a kinky motherfucker, but Gerard's pretty sure he would draw the line right there.

Distracting himself from thinking about Billie's sex life, Gerard shakes his head and grabs Billie's hair, harshly pulling him upwards.

Billie quickly stands, cutting off a moan, but Gerard heard it. He pretended not to, mumbling something about picking him up at five before rushing into the school, heading straight for the fucking bathrooms before first period.

Fuck him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v sorry it wasnt good lmao, i stopped trying when I got frustrated with it

**Author's Note:**

> please do not take me seriously lmao, idk how to write sexual tension


End file.
